Various types of covers for shopping carts are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a germ barrier for shopping cart that is removably insertable into an extant shopping cart that includes a sheet configured to overlie the interior of the shopping cart to prevent contact between the shopping cart and items placed thereinto.